gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Red
Red Mogwai: "Spiky! Ha ha!" -Red Red is a soft black female Mogwai with white patches over her eyes, a black diamond-shape on her stomach, strange pointy teeth, red-and-black striped arms, an unusual long, bushy striped tail, blue eyes, and a thick, shaggy white mohawk tipped with red that forms a kind of "forelock". She has a red tip on her tail and a nick in her left ear. In the upcoming fanfiction by RedTheGremlin, Red first appears when she is spawned off Alex and lands in a box. She is the first Mogwai spawned off Alex. After the appearances of Dotty, Crash, Chester, and Tip, Red climbs out of the box, tipping it over. Pushing herself up, she walked over to Alex and scratched him with her claws, which are unusual for a Mogwai such as herself to possess. When the other Mogwai approach Alex, Red swivels her broad head around and tackles Dotty, who desperately tries to get loose. After a while of Red clawing her, she bites Red's ear and tears it, leaving a torn nick in her ear. Red retaliated by dragging Dotty's feet out from under her and throwing her into the trash can. Later on, at the pet store, Red is seen browsing through a shelf of dog collars. She reached for it and held it in front of her face with a triumphant grin, showing her small, sharp teeth and saying, "Spiky! Ha ha!" After that, Red tugged on the bottom of Johnathan's pants and showed him the collar. Johnathan, Alex's owner, sighs and puts it around her neck. Later on, Red is seen later with the spiked collar on, along with spiked wristbands and anklets on, as well as some spiked wristbands encircling her tail. Tip and Chester point and laugh at her because of the looks and, as a result, were rammed against the wall. Later on, Johnathan was practicing for the school music class on his electric guitar while Red was playing in the corner with some toys that Alex had given her. Upon hearing Johnathan's music, she looked up from her toys and toddled over to the toy box, where she extracted from the box a tiny electric guitar. Plugging it into the wall outlet, she began to play it expertly, shaking her head with her shaggy, red-tipped mohawk flying. When Dotty glares at her and snatches her guitar away, Red scratches her with her sharp claws. After that, Red was mentioned by Johnathan (Johnny) to Layla, his best friend. Layla tells Johnny that Red seemed cool and wanted to see her and Chester, who was mentioned as well. Johnny tells Layla that she could see the new Mogwai but warns her about Red's mean streak and her rivalry with Dotty. Later that evening Layla comes to see the Mogwai and asks about Red and Chester. Johnny leads her to the playroom and finds Red playing the guitar. Dotty was playing on a toy drum set, Chester was playing with action figures, and the others were throwing foam balls at each other in a wild game of dodgeball. Upon seeing Layla and Johnny, Red growls with pleasure, showing them her teeth. Putting down the guitar, she slowly walked toward them, snatching a dangling box of Nano-Burger french fries from Layla's hand. When Johnny asked her if she would babysit the Mogwai while he ran to the grocery store, Layla accepted and Johnny told her the rules. (Don't get them wet, keep then away from bright light, and don't feed them after midnight). Layla nodded and told her they's be fine. All that time she was watching Red eat her french fries. Later that night, Layla was on the couch when she heard a crashing sound in the kitchen. Grabbing a knife beside her, Layla felt her way to the kitchen and flipped on the light, causing Red to screech, "Bright light!" and make a horrible shrieking sound. Upon realizing that it was just Red, Layla turned off the light and lit a lamp. After that, she saw Crash emerge from a cabinet behind Red, stuffing sweets into her sticky, food-covered mouth. Tip was sitting on top of the refrigerator, gnawing at an onion while spitting bits everywhere. Dotty and Chester were sharing a Hunny Bunn, looking surprised at Layla. Turning around, Layla stares at the time on the stove: 12:01. After killing Horace, the Gremlin Red is blasted back, landing (once again) in a box, just as she had when she was first spawned. She emerged dizzily as a Mogwai once again and became a pet to Johnny along with the other Gremlins that had spawned with her, who also became Mogwai again. However, in addition to keeping her long, bushy tail and tiny sharp teeth, she also gained soft, feathery wings; one black and one white. He still kept every feature she had before she became a Gremlin. Gremlin: "Grr-RAR! Ha ha ha! As a Gremlin, Red has scaly black skin, a white dash on her chest, black-and-white stripes ears and appendages, a long, spiked tail with a red tuft on the tip, long claws and fangs, a reptilian lizard-like face, her ear-nick, her spiked collar and matching wrist-and-tail bands, blue eyes, sharp teeth with two long canine fangs, and bat-like wings. She also has spikes on her back and has her shaggy, red-tipped mohawk. Red is first seen as a Gremlin when she hatches in the "Mogwai playroom" at Johnny's house. She is the last Gremlin to hatch and when she does she is approached by Tip, who was now a Gremlin. Dotty, Crash, and Chester followed Tip and Dotty pulled Red out of her box, which she had hatched in just as the had spawned. After her escape from the box, Red flexed her wings and flew into the air, circling around her fellow Gremlins with a sinister laugh. Upon landing, she barreled into Chester, sending him flying out the open window. After letting out a bone-chilling screech, she led the other Gremlins into the night. After that, Johnny arrived home from swim class and finds the broken cocoons and his dog is barking at the window and a terrified Alex huddling in a pile of dirty clothes. After inviting Layla over, he tells her to be careful in case the Gremlins are still there. After searching the house for the new Gremlins, Layla finds a camera with a picture of Red on the floor beside it. This hinted that the Gremlins had been messing with the camera and removing the pictures. Meanwhile, Red and the other Gremlins arrived at Mayview Lake and began to eat hot dogs from the near by snack stand. Tip, seeing the lake, announced, "Glub, glub," and crawled toward it, getting his clawed hand wet. Red was noted to be staring at him with a hungry expression in her eyes. Three other Gremlins were spawned, the biggest one stepping forward to hiss at Red. Seeing the fish-like Gremlin snarl at her, Red launched herself at him and locked her fangs on his shoulder before flying him into the air and throwing him in the lake. After this, an army of Gremlins arose from the lake and clawed their way to the shore, other Gremlins spawning off them and trailing behind. Crash looked confused at Red, and Red flew up and grabbed the Gremlins out of the lake before any others could reproduce. Because the fish-like Gremlin had spawned them originally, they looked at him and called him their master. All the while, Red was said to be perched behind him, giving him a dirty look and showing him her teeth behind his back. A nearby woman who was walking her dog saw them and screamed, calling the police shortly afterward. Although they had landed in a lake, the Gremlins were not more than a hundred in numbers and many were caught by the police, with the exception of Red, who had taken flight as soon as the lady called the police to report them. Later in the story, Red is spotted outside by the fish-like Gremlin, now known as Horace. He commanded his army to attack her, and she flew off, seeking her friends to get them to retaliate against the evil Horace. On the way, she met a night-watchman whom she attacked from behind and clubbed with his own nightstick. Upon seeing a large subdivision, she made her way toward it and flew down the chimney of the nearest one. A girl named Callie who had been in the living room at the time of Red's descent down the chimney saw Red's glowing blue eyes in the fireplace and picked up a baseball bat. Red, upon seeing Callie, popped out of the fireplace with a cry of, "Grr-RAR!" to scare her. After seeing Callie scream, Red laughed and slammed into the frightened girl, knocking her over onto the hard floor and looming above her with her claws flexed just as Callie's pet dog bowled her over. For a while, Red fought the dog, them finally got bored and killed him. Callie screamed and Red flew up and out of the house, breaking a window in her escape. After terrorizing people, animals, and homes for a while, she got bored and flew to Johnny's house, where she was first spawned as a Mogwai. While this was happening, Johnny told his friend Alvin that the Gremlins were on the loose and if he saw one with a white-and-red mohawk he was to kill it on sight. Red dove into his house and came face-to-face with Alex, the friendly Mogwai who was a pet of Johnny's. Alex growled at her and tried to attack her until he realized that it was Red, whom he had begun to have feelings for. However, when he tried to give her a hug, she batted him away and moved in to attack him while he held a box lid for a shield. She was chased out of the house by Johnny's dog, Kip. Red is mentioned a few times after that, but is never talked about for long. One night, on Christmas, after his army was taken out by a flood of electric-charged floodwater, Horace kidnapped Johnny and Alex, then found Red in the basement of an abandoned building, eating junk food and watching an old TV set with a puppy snoring beside her. When Horace snarled at her and flashed his claws, Red saw Johnny and Alex tied up and remembered him, then she spotted Horace's reflection in her TV and swiveled around just as Nick, another Gremlin, attacked her from the side. After killing Nick, Red attacked Horace, knocking him down to protect Johnny and Alex. The two Gremlins battled until Red got a knife from a nearby holder and drove it into Horace's chest, aided by her friends Dotty, Chester, Tip, and Crash. Afterward she and her friends are blown backward into different places, Red herself landing in a box. The box vibrated wildly, and afterwards she reappears out of it as a Mogwai. Trivia and Interesting Facts * Red is actually created by RedTheGremlin, who is also known as Isabel Hudson. * She is the only known Mogwai ever to have a long tail or have blue eyes. * After turning back into a Mogwai, she still has wings, which turned feathery like angel wings. * In my second upcoming fanfiction, she has two baby Mogwai named Panda and Jet. * She never had feelings for Alex, yet she tolerated him as a friend. * Despite causing small havoc in Mayview, she has never killed any human. * She hated Horace because she thought he was boastful and stuck-up. * She never hated Dotty, even though she sometimes attacked her. * Red and Dotty later became friends. * She is shown in RedTheGremlin's profile photo * She is the only Mogwai known to have a pet of her own, the puppy from the abandoned building. * She was a fan of pop and rock music. * She kept her mohawk as a Gremlin and as a Mogwai. * Her mohawk is thick and falls in her face, forming a sort of "forelock". * She likes to wear spiked collars, wristbands, anklets, and tail-bands because she loves spiky things. * She collects toys. * As a Mogwai and a Gremlin, she looks a little bit like Mohawk from Gremlins 2. * She knew how to use her wings as a Gremlin the moment she hatched. * She felt a slight connection with Chester, another Mogwai. * Johnny allowed her to keep her puppy and her babies when they were born. * She loved the show "Dilly and Dally", which was made up by Isabel Hudson (RedTheGremlin). * She likes to draw. * She loves to eat sweets. * She is based on Hudson's character if she was a Gremlin. * She is inspired by Mohawk from Gremlins 2: The New Batch. Category:Mogwai